Twilight Sparkle/RP Guide
How to RP as Twilight * You have to act polite at all times, except when she loses her temper. * You can use a wide variety of magic, including teleporting. * She is very intelligent with her speech and has to be studious. * She always help anypony, she can until its gets to be too much for her. * She is extremely organized * She has her assistant Spike to help her. Friends Her closest friends are; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. She is the subject and pupil of Princess Celestia, of Equestia and her assistant is Spike General Twilight lives in the Tree Library in Ponyville, with her assistant Spike and sometimes her pet owl assistant, Owlowiscious. She has the Element of Magic. Magical Ability Twilight is exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. Spike mentions that Twilight's magical ability is exemplary, and Princess Celestia comments about Twilight's enormous raw magical power. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort and some spells a direct line of sight to the magic target is required, although she is extremely talented her spells occasionally misfire or fail. Twilight possesses the ability to teleport, which was also common among previous-generation My Little Pony unicorn characters. Personality A few times Twilight has ignited into flames in a cartoon manner, once after eating hot sauce and once after losing her temper with Pinkie Pie. She has been shown to get stressed easily with her friends when she has to keep secrets from other ponies. She has a major problem with becoming extremely anxious and hyperactive, for example the time she was trying desperately to find something to report about friendship in her letter to Princess Celestia, so she isn't tardy with her weekly reports. Twilight is heavily invested in her studies both before and after the move to Ponyville and usually demonstrates her reliance on books and a need for there use. Twilight is dismissive of what she considers superstition, such as when she hears the rumors regarding Zecora. Even though she has an amazing talent with Magic, she remains very humble, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents, although she is willing to admit that she is the most talented unicorn. During the first part of the series, she was unsociable except with the Princess who was her tutor and with her assistant Spike, until she went on her first adventure. She is so devoted to studying that she even studies during her breaks, where she read books on magic or just general studying. She deliberately avoids contact with other ponies who ask her to a party, and she still tries to avoid and rush the requests of the Princess to focus more on her studies. After the defeat of Nightmare Moon and seeing how much her new friends would do for her, she begins to open up and realize that she needs friends, even going to the point where, Twilight expresses her desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville and then she is tasked with studying the magic of friendship. Category:RP Guide